One Shots!
by kag.san.in.love.4eva
Summary: These are a series of one-shots involving Buffy and Tara. Sometimes ending up 2 shots. Just a bunch of short stories. NEW: I'm Sorry.
1. Love Potion Gone Awry!

**Well hello people. Fear not im not completely dead. I just have a huge case of writers block. The next chapters for New Girl and New Beginnings are about half way through. So until then enjoy this first part of my short two shot. It just popped up and i had to write it cuz i saw it as funny. Enjoy and please be patience.**

**LOVE POTION GONE AWRY!!**

This was it. The perfect way to get Buffy. She was his, she belonged with him. His sire may have had first claim but he left and then the small blond was free for all. Now William the Bloody AKA Spike wanted to lay his own claim.

So he got a love potion from a local warlock he killed him of course. No one needed to know he was using a love potion it would ruin his reputation even further. With this potion all he had to do is pour it on her. Then there was that whole first person you see thing. Spike knew one thing that the Slayer always slayed alone on Tuesdays.

So lost in his thoughts the bleached blond almost missed the sound of footsteps approaching. If he had been listening closely he would have noticed that there were two sets of footsteps.

Buffy was thankful for Tara coming along. She usually spent Tuesdays alone because Willow and Xander had gotten jobs. Though Tara once use to date Willow there was no amnesty between them. Tara became a part of their crazy family. She also helped Willow get a handle on her magic. Now the Scooby's had 2 powerful witches on their side.

All of a sudden Spike hopped out of his corner. He didn't surprise Buffy, seeing as she already sense him but when he threw a liquid in her face that caught her completely off guard. Tara immediate reaction was a fire ball in his face. His last thoughts. _"Oh shi--"_ Spike was just wiped off the face of the earth by the shy witch of the Scooby gang.

Tara turned to the slayer only to see the liquid vanishing into her skin. _"That can't be good."_ Kneeling by the fallen slayer she grabbed Buffy's shoulders. "Buffy can you hear me?" The smaller blond looked up and Tara fell back in shock. Buffy's eyes glowed pink briefly before going back to their normal hazel. But that wasn't what made her fall. It was the look in her eyes.

Desire. And she was looking at her.

Buffy crawled towards her in a way that could only be called seductive. _"Oh Goddess."_ Tara just swallowed hard. "Tara has anyone ever mentioned that you have the most amazing eyes." Buffy spoke but her voice an octave lower. The way she stated that it wasn't a question. Tara continued to back up with Buffy following till she hit a grave marker.

"I've been wondering something love." Tara went wide eyed at the name love. "W-W-What B-Buffy." she stuttered out. "If you lips taste as good as they look." Tara's heart was now going a mile a minute. _"Goddess she's trying to seduce me! And if this continues she'll succeed!"_ Buffy was now hovering over her a predatory look in her eye. And she just caught her prey.

"Tara baby. I want you. And I'm going to have you." Then Buffy's lips were on hers.

_"Oh. My. Goddess."_

Now Tara was a smart girl. She was smart in the areas that Willow didn't bother to partake in. But Buffy's lips on hers blew away any intelligent thoughts going on in her head.

Buffy bit softly on Tara's bottom lip asking for entrance. And Tara couldn't help but grant the blond her wish. Buffy immediately started mapping out Tara's mouth gently occasionally tangling their tongues together. They didn't want the kiss to end but air became a problem.

Breaking apart Buffy licked her lips while Tara sat in a daze panting. "Mmm better than I imagined." She let out another seductive smile. _"If she kisses me again I'm not going to stop her. Not like it's a bad thing. NO!!! She doesn't know what she's doing."_ "B-Buffy w-we shouldn't." Hazel eyes stared at her. "Why not? I was hoping we could do that again, and again, and again." With each again word she got closer. Tara thought of the first thing that could come to mind. "We're in a cemetery! "

Buffy stopped approaching. She took in her surroundings. "Your right. We should take this to my bed. Nobody is home right now and I want to make you scream my name multiple times." Tara gasped. That was something she did not expect to come out of Buffy's mouth. If she doesn't come up with something soon she was in trouble.

Though the trouble sounded really pleasurable.** _TBC…_**

**Part one is now done! R&R**


	2. Love Potion Gone Awry! part 2

**Hello again. Its the second part! its even longer (2480 words to be exact). Some how this story will be 3 parts instead of 2, why? cuz it ended up that way. I dont question why the answer to the universe is 42 i just go with it. **

**Bad news. I got grounded. 2 F's on my report card. Im working on it! Trust me! So for now my stories will be put on a hold. Seeing as my mom took my laptop with all my Fanficty goodness on it. as for how im updating this... im just thanking god for her night shift. Well read on read on. this will be my last update for a while.**

**OH im turning 18 on Sunday!!! YIPEE FOR ME!! this is unchecked for spelling errors. beware.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own blah blah blah BtVS somethin or other yadda yadda yadda... wish i did **

**LOVE POTION GONE AWRY PART 2**

Tara had to come up with something fast. In the cemetery she may have bought some time but if what Buffy said was true then when they got to the Summers residence the smaller blond was going to jump her. Though that wasn't a bad thing she just didn't want it to happen while the other was under a spell. Right now Buffy was almost dragging the blond witch to her house.

They were probably about a block away when Tara was hit with an idea. She only had one shot but it might work. Now don't get Tara wrong. Even though she knew that making love with Buffy while she was under a spell was all kinds of wrong and would make her feel dirty she was only human. And Buffy was every bi and lesbian woman's fantasy. Saved the world many times, strong, caring, beautiful. Resisting her would take the will of the goddess.

Buffy pulled her up the Summer's walk way while Tara muttered a spell under her breath. This spell would take a bit more power considering the fact that Buffy was the Slayer. Buffy reached for the door knob when Tara said the last two words. "…induce sleep." Tara barely had time to catch the smaller blond before she fell like dead weight.

Thanking god she was light Tara opened the door and carefully maneuvered Buffy to the couch. After putting the slayer in a comfortable position she called the first person she could think of that would be help. Rupert Giles.

"Hello?" came a groggy British voice. "Mr. Giles we h-have a p-problem." He was instantly alert. "Is it Buffy? Is she hurt?" "No she fine I-its just…" Tara was blushing all different kinds of red. "Um. She was put under the power of a potion. But I put h-her under a sleeping spell for n-now."

"What kind of potion is she under?" You could hear the concern and confusion in his voice. "I-It's t-the lo-love p-potion I t-think. At f-first s-sight one." by this time Tara was so red tomatoes would be jealous. You could almost feel Giles cleaning his glasses as fiercely as he could. It must be a calming mechanism. "Um yes. I see. So the person she saw was…"

"M-Me."

"Oh dear. At least its not some complete stranger." The thought of Buffy going after someone else was like ice in her heart. "Give me a few minutes I'll be there soon. I'll call Willow and Xander also. They should be home by now." They exchanged a goodbyes and hung up. She had to calm her nerves. Tea was t he most calming thing she could think of.

Giles was, of course, the first of the group to arrive. Tara greeted him at the door, with a concerned glance towards his slayer/daughter figure they headed into the kitchen. Later Willow and Xander arrived.

"So what's the problem with Buffster and how come she can sleep while were having an important meeting?" was the first words out of Xander's mouth. "Tara had to put her under a sleeping spell." Willow gave Tara a look. "Why?" the reaction was Tara blushing and Giles cleaning his glasses. "Well it would seem Spike made another attempt at getting Buffy."

Willow frowned and Xander sneered. He really didn't like the bleached blond wonder. "Needless to say during his attempt Tara conjured a fire ball and now he's gone." Xander looked at her with something akin to awe while Willow just smiled. Tara still wasn't quite use to the praise so she looked down at her cup of tea.

"Oh great and beautiful Tara McClay. If you weren't all hot and heavy for the females I'd ask you to marry me." Xander was on one knee holding Tara's hand. She giggled and Willow hit him in the head. "That still doesn't explain why Tara had to put the spell on Buffy." she said.

"Well before Tara um dusted Spike he threw a potion at Buffy."

"What kind of potion? Oh My Goddess she's not dieing again! Do we have to gather rare ingredients? Why aren't we researching this? I should bring him back to life just to dust him all o-" Xander put a hand over the babbling red head's mouth. "Willow breath." Once he was sure she was calm he took his hand away.

"Its nothing like that. Actually its something we've already experienced but on a much wider scale previously." With this he got confused looks. "Xander do you remember when you had broken up with Ms. Chase, and you had Ms. Madison to preform that spell…" the horrified look on Xander's face said it all. He had Amy Madison do a love spell to get Cordelia back. Unfortunately it backfired and every girl in Sunnydale was in love with him except Cordelia.

"NOOO!!" Tara looked up in wonder. Xander was for once serious scared. "It isn't me right? Please not again!" Willow face was now red. That was a very embarrassing time for her. Xander told her what happened since she couldn't remember and she'd rather not.

"No this one had a more direct approach. The first person she saw is the one she is devoted to." Xander let out a loud sigh. "Thank god. Wait who is it then?" there was silence while Tara did her best to get lost in her cup of tea and hide her bright red blush. Giles was back to cleaning his glasses. "Well she was on patrol when it happened. Um only one other person was with her. After Spike through the potion." He glanced at Tara.

Xander stared in confusion while Willow's face was scrunched up in concentration. Then her jaw dropped. "Well since Tara our wonderful witch dusted Spike wouldn't she be the on-- HOLY CHEESE!!" he hit the final realization. Tara groaned, pushed her tea aside, and lay her head against the cool surface of the island.

"THAT'S HOT!!" Willow smacked him upside the head again. "ouch! So Tara did she try to seduce you like she did me?" the blond wiccan just buried her face further into her arm. A voice sounded from the kitchen opening.

"Of course I was seducing her. And I must say, she kisses like nobody's business." They turned around to face a smirking Buffy who was licking her lips. Tara's head shot up in shock. She expected the spell to last longer. Buffy being the slayer made things difficult but it should have lasted longer.

Willow turned accusing eyes towards Tara. _"Why can't a hole just open up from the ground and swallow me?"_ Giles was going to rub a hole in his glasses. Xander looked like it was his birthday and Christmas all rolled in one. "Why are you all here? I want alone time with Tara. And why was I asleep on the couch. I clearly remember walking up the stairs before blacking out." a frowned adorned Buffy's face. They had to come up with a story fast.

"When Spike threw that um potion at you it was meant to uh knock you out. It was We think it was a kidnapping attempt." Buffy was staring so intently staring at Tara that she didn't even notice the British man's bad lying. Giles felt guilty for lying to Buffy but who knew what she would do with that potion in her system if he told her that her feelings for Tara weren't real. "Oh yea Tara dusted him. Good riddance he needed to realize I'm all Tara's. I belong to no man." she spoke it nonchalantly.

Willow stared at Buffy in shock. Even Tara's jaw was dropped. Xander didn't know whether to be concerned or excited. So he decided to be both. Buffy walked up to a frozen Tara and hugged her from behind.

"I love all of you guys… but get out." She had a sweet smile on her face but it became a bit hard at the end of her statement. Everyone's eyes widened at the end of that statement. Tara made a mental link with Willow. _'We have to do something!'_ was her plea.

_*But what?* 'Even if she wants it I can't make love with Buffy, I'm taking advantage of her. It's wrong.'_ Giles had to keep Buffy from jumping the shy witch. "We need to check over you so we can make sure that you don't collapse again." Tara sent a mental thank you for the older man's quick thinking. _'I'm almost completely drained of magic. We would have to combine to do the spell again. But with you help it might last longer than the first time.'_

Willow gave a slight nod. "H-Hey Buffy w-why don't you take a-a shower f-first." Buffy gave her a wide smile. "That's a good idea. I'm kinda covered in vamp dust. Really unattractive, be back soon." Buffy left and everyone let out a collective breath. Then the blond slayer came running back in and everybody tensed. "I forgot this…" She pulled Tara into a passionate kiss.

Giles looked away rubbing a hole in his glasses. Willow jaw just about hit the floor while jealousy flashed in her eyes briefly. Xander drooled and a glazed look appeared in his eyes. Buffy released Tara and walked away with a satisfied look on her face. Tara was completely thrown off with the Xander glazed look on her face. Her brain seem to have short circuited during the kiss.

Willow wasn't going to lie. She has always fantasized about kissing Buffy. Seeing Tara, her ex girlfriend, get the chance made her even more jealous, even if Buffy was under a spell. "Um is breaking the spell really necessary?" asked Xander. Willow gave him a withering look that instantly shut him up. Tara let her head hit the counter, signifying her return to earth.

"_Goddess she's going to be the death of me. Death by sex doesn't sound to bad though."_ Tara blushed at her own thoughts and tried to put her head through the counter.

Tara and the rest eventually got their cool back Tara and Willow combined for another sleep spell, this time much more powerful than the first Tara put on Buffy. The blond slayer was walking into the kitchen at the same moment the spell hit. Xander caught he before she fell face first.

At that moment a banging from the front door was heard. The all walked into the living room and prepared for the worst.

The front door flew open and smoke filled the doorway, obscuring their view. It cleared. They stared at the figure in the doorway in silence before Xander started laughing. "Is this Vegas?" he got out between gasps and laughter. The guy was about Xander's height adorning a bright purple suit with the matching top hat. He had an average face. But irritation clear as day as Xander continued to laugh.

"Where is he!" They threw the man a strange look. "I want that bleach blond vampire's head on a platter." Xander's laughter got louder. "Sorry man but blondie already beat yah to it. He's dust." Dark eyes stared in disbelief at the blond witch trying to hide herself behind the couch. _"Yeah that hole is still not here."_ "Really?" Tara nodded.

"Damn it. He tried to kill me for that stupid love potion. Luckily I replaced myself with a replica. I wanted revenge for betraying me." He turned to leave, "WAIT!!!" Everyone yelled at once. The unidentified warlock jumped before turning around defensive. "Yes…?" "Our friend was hit with you potion." Xander said pointing to the sleeping slayer.

His eyes widened. "He actually used it? And on a girl? I thought he was gay." that said coupled with the look of complete astonishment and shock on his face sent Xander on another fit of hysterics. Giles let out a small snort but quickly covered it with a cough. Willow was trying to keep a straight face but you could see the smile tugging at her lips. "Thank god its not a real love potion."

All movement stopped. "What do you mean not a real love potion? What is it then?" Giles asked terrified that it could be something worse. "Well I didn't like the guy but I could let someone become his victim. So I made an remove inhibition potion instead. He couldn't tell the difference. It should only last 24hrs. So let her just sleep it off and all shall be well" With a proud swish of his cloak he walked out the door.

But he stopped on his way out. "Here's my card if you ever need a potion or two. After all you did kill that bleached vampire idiot for me. My name is Numair D. Samalin." he laid a card on the living room table and disappeared into the night. "Ooo kay anyone else find that guy weird." The rest could only nodded in agreement.

"So if the potion got rid of Buffy's inhibitions that means…" Xander left the sentence hanging. "That Buffy seems to have some strong, deeply hidden feelings for Tara." the blond in question just let her eyes wander to the sleeping slayer on the couch. _"Does she really…?"_ "Wow who knew. First Willow now Buffy. Tara people fall for you real easy."

Willow felt the jealousy come back. But she held it in. So the two blonds had feelings for each other. She already knew Tara felt something for Buffy but to know the feelings were returned… It didn't matter what she and Tara has long since turned into friendship. Buffy she knew, or at least she thought she did, was straight so she had given up on that. Sighing she came to a conclusion: support her friends no matter what.

More silence. "So does that mean we can wake her?" they all knew that Xander just wanted to see Buffy trying to jump Tara. "Um I think I would be a good idea if we left them alone." Giles stuttered out before he practically dragged Xander out the door. "If you need us were a phone call away."

Willow and Tara's eyes met. Tara could see the red heads acceptance in her eyes and nodded before Willow followed the guys out the door. Now Tara had to wait till the spell wore off. Tara looked at the clock.

3:17.

It was going to be a long wait. _**TBC…**_

**Well? What did ya think? Dont just stare at the screen. Click. Review. Tell me your wonderful opinions. Oh and chew me out for failing half my classes if you feel you must. so review and send my a PM if ya feel up to it. I write back if i get the chance.**


	3. Chocolate!

**Hello again! guess who's sneaking onto her computer again! ME!! ^_^ Ok its not the update you were all looking for but i just had to write this. I love my random thoughts. I typed this in 20mins. At 4am. It just popped up and i thought "Hey this is great for laughs!" well thats my opinion, and for you to read and review. This people is the first actual one shot.**

**Disclaimer: Really now you should know by now. Not even in my dreams do they let me on BtVS.**

**Chocolate**

"I want it."

"No.'

"Please…"

"It's the last one your not getting it."

"Oh come on. You know you love me."

"True but you can't have it. You already ate the rest."

"So let me eat that one."

"No."

"But Taraaaa…"

"No buts Buffy its my chocolate."

Buffy Summers knew that her girlfriend wouldn't give up the last Hershey bar. But she wanted it so bad. They were in the Summer's kitchen. Tara McClay girlfriend to Buffy was making dinner when her girlfriend tried stealing the last Hershey bar. Buffy threw a helpless look at her best friend Willow Rosenburg. The red head only shook her head.

She knew not to go against Tara. Faith came in the kitchen and wrapped herself around Willow. "What's goin' on babe?" she asked when she saw the sullen look on her slayer sister. "Buffy wants the last chocolate bar but Tara has put her foot down and claimed it. She's spent the last 20mins trying to convince Tara but she's like a stone."

Faith laughed loudly. "Whipped." she got out between laughter. Buffy scowled and was about to retort when Tara gave her a look and she immediately went back to sulking. This made Faith laugh even harder. "Faith why are you laughing at my best friend?" Willow ask in a overly sweet voice. Faith's laughter cut off instantly. She gave Willow a nervous look. "You know I love you." Willow smiled and Faith sighed.

Tara and Willow shared a look. Both slayers were whipped.

"Now lets eat…" Tara announced.

_~~~ 3½ hours later ~~~_

It was dark in the Summers house. Everyone long since gone to sleep or left to their respective homes. Buffy made sure to be quiet. She was getting that last chocolate bar. She searched the entire kitchen as quietly as possible.

No chocolate bar. "Damn." she swore under her breath. There was only one place it could be.

With Tara.

She sullenly walked up the stairs. And opened her and Tara's bedroom door.

Her jaw hit the floor.

"Buffy, sweetie. I know a great way we can share the last chocolate bar." Tara smiled seductively. Buffy's last coherent thought was:

"_That god for the last chocolate bar!!" **End**_

**Well thats my first offical One-Shot. I hope it brought on some chuckles. Review and let me hear your thoughts. Oh and if you want to know what Tara was wearing... use your wonderful imaginations. **


	4. I'm Sorry

**Hello Good readers. Welcome to the wonderful world of one-shots featuring Buffy and Tara. ****Just to warn you this isn't ment to have a happy ending. It's been a really busy week for me. Plus I have just gotten over being sick. Now I'm hyper and all inspired to write. Probably gonna do my best to finish the 11 chapter of New Beginning. I'm also trying to write fanfiction for other fandoms. Mostly Anime/Manga section seeing as that was my original intention when I joined FanFiction. Well I'm babbling on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own BtVS just the laptop allowing me to play with the characters... I promise to give them back. Eventually.**

**I'm Sorry**

Blue eyes blinked as they took in their surrounding area. A never ending field of rolling hills stretched on, long grass blowing gently in the wind.

How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was crying into her pillow. Was this a dream? It felt so real.

"_Tara."_

She turned towards the voice calling for her. Blue eyes widened this time.

"Buffy…" came her breathless whisper. The blond woman before her smiled softly. Buffy was dressed in red leather pants and a white tank, her blond hair pulled back. Tara had to admit to admiring her friend in those red leathers from time to time. It has been days since she last saw the blond slayer. When she had told the other woman that she was a lesbian Buffy hadn't taken it well. They've avoided each other since then. It was the reason she was crying earlier.

"_What do you think? I wanted somewhere peaceful to talk. Rolling hills was my first immediate thought. Strange huh? My hyperactive and action loving mind comes up with a place like this."_ Buffy spoke like this was an everyday occurrence amusement dancing in the tone. "Wh-Where are we?"

"_This is our shared dream. I wanted to talk to you."_ Buffy's voice took a solemn tone. "Why didn't you just talk to me while we were awake? Why a dream?" Tara asked. Buffy's face flashed to a pained look before smoothing over to another smile. _"I need to apologize for how I treated you."_ Buffy ignored her initial question. Tara had to hold back a gasp at her words.

"_I let my anger get the best of me and hurt you. Slayer brain went MIA."_ she chuckled but the pained look returned to her eyes anyway.

"_I'm sorry. I'm so deeply ,truly sorry Tara."_

Tara could feel the tears brimming over and rolling down her face. A strong but warm, calloused hand cusped her cheek, a thumb brushing the tears away. "Thank you Buffy. All I wanted was your acceptance. But why did you have to do this in a shared dream? Why not meet me while awake?" Sorrow filled Buffy's eyes.

"_I needed to say this to you. Before I was no longer there to be able say it. It would have been my only regret."_ Tara froze. _"It was my last request. I don't have much longer."_ "No-" Tara's voice cracked. Buffy was speaking as if she was- NO! _"They have honor surprisingly."_ She sounded somewhat amused._ "So they let me have my last request granted. I needed to tell you I never hated you. To live a long happy life."_

Tears flowed freely down both their faces. "Buffy… You c-can't leave! We need you! I need you..." Tara could felt her heart breaking. Desperation set in. "Tell me where you are. W-We can find you and- and-" Buffy shook her head. _"No. By the time I'm found it will already be too late. I have accepted this and you should too."_ Tara froze her heart beating. Buffy was truely leaving.

"_This is hello and goodbye for the last time Tara McClay. I'm glad to have had such a wonderful friend like you in my life. You are truely one of a kind."_ Buffy started to fade before her eyes giving her one last smile.

"_Goodbye…"_

"NOOOOO!" Tara screamed.

**End.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**I wanted to give angst a shot also a bit of tragedy. Probably will not do this often. It's depressing but i figured all writers should do this at least once even if they hide the story in the deepest corners of their back room. As you could tell this was not a Buffy/Tara romance. Buffy was captured and her captors where granting her one last request. Just a friend apologizing to another. You can tell my those lovely thoughts brewing in your head by clicking that button below. Till next time. Laters.**


	5. Apology!

**My Apology**

**I'm pretty sure anyone reading this right now is pretty PO'ed.**

**Despite the fact that high school bored the living crap outta me it's what gave the the incentive to write fanfiction. Since graduating I've lost that. I just stopped writing. Math class was a big motivation for me. I hate math. I apologize for this and now I'm back. Also my computer did the blue screen of death and by stroke of luck or paranoia (still not completely sure on that) I had saved all of my stories on my flash drive. I swear that thing saved my life because if there's one thing I hate its rewriting something. **

**I can promise you this I will be updating by the before the end of this month if my computer doesn't decide to be evil to me.**

**I'm really really sorry for all of the delay's and I hope all of you can forgive me.**

**Kag/San**


	6. NOTE

**Kag/san cant not update because her computer has died.**

**She is very sorry.**

**She will update again once she can but doesn't know when that well be. Again, she is REALLY sorry for the inconvience.**


End file.
